Combats et explications
by Marra13
Summary: Ryoma a besoin d'explication. Mais, alors qu'il en demande à Saizo, un groupe d'envahisseurs arrive et coupe court à la discussion. Par la suite, c'est Ryoma qui va décider de s'expliquer.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : les remontrances

Saizo était encore en train de s'entraîner quand le seigneur Ryoma vint le voir. Il termina son entraînement et se dirigea vers lui.  
-Messire Ryoma. Je ne pensais pas vous voir ici. Y aurait-il un problème ?  
-Oui en effet. J'aurais aimé savoir comment vous aviez été blessé. lança le seigneur en croisant les bras.  
-Quand ça ? demanda t-il en sentant la nervosité le gagné.  
-Il y a quelques jours. Vous pouvez tout me dire Saizo. soupira doucement le bretteur.  
-Et bien... Je... Je suis allé venger mon père.  
-Ah c'est bien ce que je pensais. Mais puis-je vous demander avec qui vous y êtes allé ? le questionna t-il avec un air dur sur le visage.  
-... Vous avez parlé avec mon frère, non ? fit-il d'un ton amer.  
-En effet.  
-Que vous a-t-il dit ?  
Saizo serrait très fort les dents. Quel besoin Kaze avait-il eu de dire cela !?  
-Il m'a dit que vous aviez vengé votre père et, par la même occasion, la perte de votre oeil. Saizo, que vous alliez accomplir une vengeance n'est pas le problème. C'était votre honneur qui était en cause et c'était légitime. Cependant, j'apprécierais grandement que vous ne partiez plus accomplir vos quêtes seul. Et, qui plus est, en territoire mokushûjin. expliqua t-il en soupirant une nouvelle fois.  
Saizo se sentait gêné. Savoir que le seigneur Ryoma était au courant de cette vieille histoire le rendait nerveux. Qu'allait penser son seigneur de lui ? Un homme qui avait choisi de régler ses comptes seul une fois et qui avait perdu un oeil, recommançant la même erreur. Le maître ninja n'avait pas pu aider pour le combat qui avait suivi ensuite. Il avait faillit à son devoir.  
-Saizo ?  
-... Désolé messire Ryoma. Je n'aurais pas dû y aller seul, mais... je ne voulais pas impliquer quelqu'un dans une histoire de famille. Et, comme vous l'avez dit, en territoir mokushûjin. dit sombrement Saizo en détournant le regard.

Ryoma s'approcha de son vassal. Saizo était troublé qu'il sache cela. Il se devait de le rassurer.  
-Saizo, soyez sans crainte. Je n'en ai parlé à personne et je ne le ferai pas. Quant à votre frère, je lui ai demandé ce qui vous était arrivé pendant des heures avant qu'il ne lâche le morceau.  
Il hocha la tête et sembla se détendre un peu.  
-Merci messire. Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû vous le dire plus tôt. lâcha t-il doucement.  
-Ce n'est pas grave. Mais la prochaine fois prévenez quelqu'un, même moi.  
Saizo le regarda étonné et sourit avant d'opiner du chef. Bien. Une affaire de réglée. Ryoma se sentait plus léger à présent. Son vassal était mieux également.  
Soudain, on entendit une alarme retentir : une invasion. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Saizo le regarda d'un air entendu et ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers la zone des combats.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : les envahisseurs  
Le seigneur aperçut Takumi et s'approcha de lui.  
-Takumi !  
-Ryoma tu es là !  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe _exactement_?  
-Il s'agit d'une invasion. Et les ennemis sont en nombre ! répondit son frère en tournant la tête vers l'armée qui se rapprochait.  
-Bon sang.  
Ryoma se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il fallait protéger les blessés et empêcher les attaquants de détruire les bâtiments. Avec aussi peu de combattants, ce serait compliqué. La plupart étaient allés voir leurs enfants. Lui-même, il y a quelques heures, avait vu son frère et son fils Kiragi. Le jeune homme traînait sûrement dans un coin.  
-Sais-tu où se trouve ton fils Takumi ?  
Il secoua la tête.  
-La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était avec Oboro messire. répondit Saizo.  
Bon. Le fils de Takumi était en sécurité avec sa mère. Du moins s'ils n'étaient pas envahis. Ryoma décida de la formation de combat à employer et ils se jetèrent dans la bataille. Il y avait Saizo, Reina et Takumi, Kaden et Felicia, Kaze et Azura, puis Sakura et Hinata. Ils étaient seulement dix contre une trentaine d'envahisseurs ! C'était problématique mais pas infaisable.

Saizo combattait aux côtés de messire Ryoma. Son seigneur se battait bien et ne se ménageait pas. Il manipulait Rajinto comme s'il s'agissait d'une extension de son bras. C'était rassurant : au moins, personne ne pourrait le blesser.  
Le maître ninja se débrouillait très bien lui aussi : esquivant et contre-attaquant avec ses shurikens et son katana. Cependant, le nombre d'adversaires était considérable et le flot ne semblait pas cesser. Un homme apparut à sa droite et il lui trancha la jugulaire. Il bondit pour se reculer. Ces saletés d'envahisseurs étaient en train de l'encercler ! Il fit un 360 degré avec son katana et plusieurs têtes roulèrent à ses pieds. Il s'arrêta en haletant et chercha Ryoma du regard.  
Son seigneur était aussi essouflé que lui. Les envahisseurs avait compri que c'était lui qui donnait les directives et s'acharnait dessus.

Ryoma vit la lame d'un des envahisseurs lui frôler la joue et il envoya Rajinto dans sa direction. Le souffle et l'énergie commençait à lui manquer. Il se tourna et vit arriver l'attaque d'un lancier. Le bretteur ne pourrait pas esquiver ni parer. Quelqu'un bondit devant lui et bloqua l'attaque.  
-Saizo !  
-Messire Ryoma vous n'avez rien ?!  
-Je vais bien mais... Attention !  
L'homme vit Saizo rester sur place. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ! Il... non. Saizo non !_ pensa t-il affolé. Son vassal restait sur la trajectoire de l'attaque pour le protéger. Seulement, son arme le désaventageait. Jamais il ne pourrait parer cette fois !

Saizo sentit la morsure du fer sur son flanc mais il ne bougea pas, attendant le bon moment. Le maître ninja visa et tira. Le shuriken atteignit le front de l'envahisseur qui mourrut sur le coup. Nénamoins, il se retrouvait blessé et épuisé au milieu d'une nuée d'ennemi.  
Ryoma le tira vers lui et essaya de percer un passage parmit les adversaires. Son maître semblait inquiet. _Il... il est inquiet... pour moi ?_ se demanda t-il en le suivant tant bien que mal. Ils parvinrent à se dégager de là et le groupe d'ennemi s'intéressa à un des automates du château.  
-Saizo ! Reste éveillé d'accord !?  
-Oui messire. murmura t-il en gémissant de douleur.

Ryoma donna une potion à son Saizo. La blessure guérit un peu mais pas suffisement. Il fallait qu'il trouve Sakura ! Elle devait être avec Hinata vu que c'était son mari.  
Le seigneur rangea Rajinto et prit le maître ninja dans ses bras. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard troublé mais ne dit rien. Ryoma se rendit compte qu'il rougissait en le regardant alors il détourna les yeux. S'il avait fait ça dans une situation plus calme, il aurait été si heureux ! Tenir son Saizo contre lui... L'homme dans ses bras ne devait sûrement pas être du même avis. Après tout, c'était un homme et bon nombre de femmes lui couraient après. _Mais il n'a jamais semblé intéressé par tout ça._ sourit-il doucement. Peut-être se faisiat-il des idées mais il aurait juré que Saizo attendait quelqu'un en particulier.  
-Messire Ryoma...  
Celui-ci sortit brusquement de ses pensées. Ils arrivaient vers Sakura, plus que quelques mètres.  
-Qu'y a-t-il Saizo ?  
-Pourquoi m'avoir... sauvé ? le questionna le maître ninja intrigué.  
Les joues de Ryoma rosirent.  
-Ne me dis pas que tu préférais que je te laisse mourir ?  
-Pas du tout. Mais, je... me demandais messire. répondit l'homme en fermant l'oeil.  
-Saizo. Quand tout cela sera fini, j'aurai besoin de te parler.  
-Bien sûr messire. Mais pourquoi pas maintenant. demanda t-il en le regardant de nouveau.  
Un regard intense et profond.  
-Parce que... Sakura !  
-R... Ryoma ! s'écria t-elle en les voyant tout les deux.  
Hinata et elle semblaient fatigués mais n'étaient pas surmenés par les combats. La foule d'ennemi dimminuait enfin.  
-Je suis désolé mais j'ai besoin que tu soigne mon... Saizo !  
-Bien sûr !  
Sa jeune soeur se mit au travail et, très vite, Saizo fut sur pied. Ryoma sentit une bouffé de joie envahir son coeur et il dut retenir une larme. Son vassal lui sourit doucement et remercia Sakura avant de faire de même avec lui.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : la discussion du cerisier

La bataille dura encore un moment mais ils finirent par gagner le combat. Les ennemis défaits, ils purent retourner aux soins de leurs blessés et à leurs occupations.  
Ryoma devait parler à Saizo. L'intéressé se trouvait au pied d'un grand cerisier et paraissait l'attendre. Le seigneur s'assit à côté de lui et l'observa un instant.  
-Que vouliez-vous me dire messire ?  
-Je... euh... Comment te sens-tu Saizo ?  
Le maître ninja lui lança un regard étonné mais déclara :  
-Très bien messire. Grâce à vous, je suis en vie. Mais je ne vois pas... en quoi cela est important.  
-Voilà. C'est de ça dont je voulais te parler. C'ets très important pour moi.  
Le seigneur serra les dents devant l'expression de plus en plus étonné de Saizo et continua.  
Je... J'éprouve des sentiments pour toi Saizo. Même si je sais qu'ils ne seront jamais récirpoques, j'avais besoin de t'en parler.  
-Non vous ne savez pas.  
-Pardon ?  
Saizo s'approcha plus près de lui. Si près que ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes. Le maître ninja baissa son cache-nez et déposa un baiser sur sa bouche. Il recula un peu et rougit, l'oeil planté dans les siens.  
-Saizo alors tu...  
-Oui messire... Je vous aime aussi. Mais je n'osais vous le dire... car vous... vous êtes mon seigneur et je ne devrais pas... lâcha t-il en s'éloignant précipitement.  
Ryoma fronça les sourcils et lui attrapa le bras. Le bretteur l'attira contre lui et le serra dans ses bras.  
-Ne pars pas. S'il te plaît. Reste. Peu importe que je sois ton seigneur.  
-Mais messire... les gens vont jaser !  
-Depuis quand prête attention à ce que disent les autres ? rit Ryoma en le tournant doucement sur le dos.

Saizo retint un sourire et entoura le cou de son seigneur de ses bras. Il le voulait plus près de lui, contre son torse. Ryoma enleva rapidement les pièces d'armures qu'il portait ainsi que Rajinto avant de s'allonger sur lui.  
Le maître ninja passa ses jambes autour de la taille de son seigneur et vint effleurer ses lèvres. Ryoma lui mordilla celle du bas et déposa un baiser plein d'envie dans son cou.  
La lumière commençait à décliner doucement à l'horizon. Le ciel était teinté de rouge, de rose et de violet. On pouvait encore voir le soleil derrière les collines. Tout le monde était rentré dans ses appartements. Tout le monde sauf deux hommes sous un cerisier.


End file.
